Morfeo hace estragos
by sarafrubias
Summary: Virginia Potts siempre ha sido muy correcta, pero ¿qué pasaría si por alguna razón acaba siendo vulnerable sin quererlo? ¿Y si Tony se cruza con esa vulnerabilidad? ONE-SHORT antes de Ironman.


**Hola, este es mi primer Fic sobre esta pareja. Espero que os entretenga ya que es una de las cosas que salen a las tantas de la mañana para calmarse. ¿Un Rew? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Otro documento más, una firma por aquí y otra por allí. Así llevaba todo el día, entre una cosa por otra, y otra por su tiempo. Virginia Potts se encontraba en la casa de Tony Stark ordenando todo ese desastre de papeles, y todo después de haber perseguido y casi ordenando, al señorito de la casa, que firmara los documentos para llevarlos preparados mañana a la nueva reunión que había organizado la junta.

Llegado un momento de cansancio por tanta y tanta palabra, empieza a sentirse increíblemente pesada, los párpados se cierran lentamente, y poco a poco acaba llevaba por Morfeo, y su acompasada respiración lo afirmaba.

* * *

Tony subía las escaleras con prisa, necesitaba algo de comer. Llevaba todo el día en el taller y apenas había probado bocado, y eso que Pepper le había traído algo, pero seguía con hambre. Entró a la cocina, y picando de aquí y de allí repuso fuerzas. "Perfecto" pensó, "Hora de volver al trabajo".

\- Jarvis –dijo Tony llamado a su I.A.

\- Dígame señor- contestó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Sigue Pepper en casa? Sino es así llámala para cambiar las reuniones de mañana a partir de las seis.

\- Señor, la señorita Potts sigue en casa- contestó Jarvis.

-Ah, entonces perfecto- Tony salió de la cocina comiendo un pequeño trozo de bollo de chocolate- ¡Pepper!- pero nadie contestó.

Tony se acercó al salón mirando hacia la parte de arriba por si Pepper asomaba por allí, en cambio lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un largo silencio.

-Señor… quizá debería saber que…

-Jarvis ahora me lo cuentas estoy buscando a Pepper… ¿Estás seguro de que está en casa?

-Si señor, por eso debería saber- pero Tony no le dejó acabar.

-¡Pepper!- caminó unos pasos hasta estar al lado del sofá- ¡Pep…!- bajó la vista y se encontró a la chica echa un ovillo en el sofá- ¿Pepper?- se acercó a ella y la vio completamente dormida- Podrías haberme avisado Jarvis- dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-Eso intentaba hacer señor, pero no me ha dejado terminar.

Tony sonrió mientras la observaba. Estaba preciosa, y aunque sonaba raro que lo dijera Tony Stark, era cierto. Estaba tan absorto observándola que no se dio cuenta de todo el papeleo que había encima de la pequeña mesa de delante, el hombre lo recogió y apartó de encima del mueble, mientras seguía mirando a Pepper. Estaba sorprendido , jamás había visto a Virginia Potts; esa mujer fuerte, correcta e increíblemente cumplidora, ahora tan vulnerable y frágil, simplemente por estar dormida.

En la casa se hizo un silencio absoluto, y lo único que se podía llegar a escuchar era la respiración relajada de Pepper. Tony, pasados unos minutos observándola, se preocupó bastante al notar que no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer. ¡Ey. Tony! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de mirarla y despiértala!". Pero no movió ningún músculo. Se sentó al lado de ella y le recogió uno de esos mechones rebeldes de la cara, para dejarlo detrás de la oreja. Estaba hipnotizado, quién iba decir que era la misma mujer que esta tarde le estaba echando una bronca porque aún no había firmado los documentos para la reunión de mañana. Le encantaba hacer que se pusiera de los nervios, era demasiado divertido. Aunque a veces sabía que se pasaba, él era Tony Stark, y eso según él ya era una excusa.

-Señor, le recuerdo que tiene usted una cita en dos horas con Alexia- Jarvis rompió el silencio.

-¿La francesa?- preguntó sin saber de quién se trataba.

-Así es, señor.

-Ah… Cancélala- dijo sin más el moreno.

¿Está seguro señor?

-Completamente- dijo mientras observaba a Pepper aún dormida plácidamente.

-Está bien señor.

Y de nuevo el silencio volvió a la estancia. Pepper se removió un poco en su sitio, algo que inquietó a Tony, si ella se despertaba iba a costarle horrores escucharla decir que debería marcharse. Se maldijo, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Espera, lo que era peor ¿cómo podía haberle dicho a Jarvis que cancelara la cita con la francesa? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró, "Esto se te va de las manos Stark". Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas, deliberando si despertar o no a la bella "durmiente". Cuando se paró en seco, la observó de nuevo y en ese momento pensó "Si es que… Es Pepper".

Cogió una manta y se la puso por encima. Estaba loco, posiblemente loco por Pepper Potts; aunque eso era algo que el gran playboy-multimillonario, Tony Stark no iba asumir, todavía no.

Se sentó a su lado de nuevo, recostó su mano encima del brazo de ella temiendo que se pudiera despertar, sonrió. Estaba cansado, ya no se acordaba qué estaba haciendo antes de haberla encontrado así. Le pesaba el cuerpo, los párpados se le cerraban mientras la última imagen que recoge su retina es a Pepper atrapada por Morfeo en ese gran sofá. Por alguna razón, llega a pedir en su subconsciente que al despertar, ella no se haya ido.


End file.
